


Switching Roles

by Milky_Etoile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i7 family, sick!Yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/pseuds/Milky_Etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even leaders need break sometimes.</p>
<p>(Reposted from Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic with unrepentant fluff. I have a thing for fluffy YamaSou.
> 
> I wrote this before the last 2 updates so....this is set around the time i7 Police was filming.

As usual, the members of IDOLiSH7 were up at an early hour (whether or not it was by their own volition or not). Mitsuki was in charge of breakfast today and everyone knew it was going to be delicious. He was easily the best when it came to bread and pastries so, when it was his turn to make breakfast, half of it would usually consist of at least 2 kinds of pastry and freshly baked bread. As much as everyone loved their sleep, they’ve also come to love his cooking so, as much as possible, they tried not to be absent when it was his turn.

Except today, it seemed like their leader was going to miss out since he was the only one who hadn’t come out of his room yet.

“Mitsuki-san,” Sougo started while helping arrange the food on the plates, “Yamato-san hasn’t—”

“Don’t old people usually prefer getting up early after sleeping early?” Mitsuki shook his head and took the plate from the other. “Go, wake him up. You know what to do.”

“But—”

“Iori’s already helping me set up.”

Sougo opened his mouth to protest but Mitsuki already handed him a pot and a ladle. There was some stifled laughter coming from the direction of the table, where the rest were surely watching their exchange. Mitsuki shot them a glare while Sougo sighed.

“Alright.”

He reluctantly made his way towards the farthest room and cautiously entered, pot and ladle in hand. He seriously didn’t want to make so much noise again, he knew how much Yamato hated that. So, he first tried to turn on the light.

Their eldest member obviously didn’t wake up from that, seeing as he was still covered in his blanket, facing away from the door. Sougo sighed again and stepped closer.

“Yamato-san?” he tried to call out, hoping that would be enough to wake their eldest. He watched in surprise as Yamato stirred and let out a groan before slowly sitting up and rubbing at his face with a hand.

Sougo sighed once again, this time in relief. “Good morning, Yamato-san. I thought I’d have to use drastic measures again to wake you up.”

Yamato muttered, “Please don’t,” into his hand, his voice gruff. He threw off the covers and planted his feet on the ground. He stayed in that position for a few seconds while leaning slightly forward and looking down. Then, he finally stood up.

“Mitsuki-san says making a ruckus is the only way to wake you—Y-Yamato-san?!” he exclaimed and dropped what he was holding to catch the other, who just swayed and fell forward. Somehow, he managed to keep them both upright as he wrapped his arms around Yamato. He became even more concerned when he felt how hot the older one’s skin was to the touch.

“Yamato-san, you’re burning up!” He guided the man back to bed, fully intending to get him back under his blanket but Yamato clearly didn’t want that.

“Let me up,” he mumbled, trying to push him off without much success, which was even more cause for worry. “We’re filming today—”

“You can’t work when you’re sick!”

“It’s fine, Sou, I’ve done it before—”

“That doesn’t mean you should do it,” Sougo insisted, finally managing to take advantage of the older man’s current weakness to make him lie back down. “You’ll only get worse.”

Yamato’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to swat at the white-haired man. “So? I’ll be fine. It’s just a slight fever. Can’t miss a filming with everyone, I’m the leader—”

Sougo sat down beside him and took his hands. “Even leaders need breaks sometimes, Yamato-san.” He managed to smile despite his huge worry for their eldest. He squeezed the hands in his reassuringly. “We’ll take care of it, okay? You just stay here and rest.”

Their leader was obviously still torn about it and looked like he was about to consider pulling himself up with the other’s upper limbs.

“ _Please_ , Yamato-san,” Sougo added, letting his worry bleed into his voice. “If you won’t do it for yourself, please do it for me. I want you to feel better as soon as possible.”

Yamato’s eyes met his—more or less. It was even more apparent how badly the green-haired man felt with the way his eyes couldn’t completely focus despite how close they were. He started chuckling but ended up coughing instead. Sougo immediately put a hand on his back and ran soothing circles on it.

When his coughing subsided, Yamato pulled Sougo’s other hand to his cheek, finally relaxing and closing his eyes.

“How can I resist when you say that kind of thing?” Yamato said, his voice almost a whisper. “You know onii-san is weak to that.”

Sougo smiled, finding it easier to do so now that the other man caved in. “I know.” His cheeks colored as he felt Yamato’s chapped lips pressing against his palm. “Yamato-san—”

“Go,” the leader told him, letting go of his hand. “Don’t want you getting sick too.”

“I’ll get you some water and medicine,” Sougo said, clearly ignoring his order as he tucked the man in. “Do you think you can eat?”

Too exhausted to protest, Yamato only hummed faintly, already drifting back off to sleep.

Sougo shook his head and collected the pot and ladle he dropped earlier and headed out of the room.

He wasn’t surprised to see everyone else waiting outside.

“Rikkun said he heard some noise from here that wasn’t from banging a pot,” Tamaki explained without prompting. “Did something happen with Yama-san?”

Sougo glanced at the others, noting the varying degrees of worry on their faces. He was sure Yamato didn’t want everyone to worry but, obviously, they already were.

“Yamato-san has a fever,” he informed them. He immediately shushed them as they reacted and herded them back into the common area. “It was already hard to convince him to stay in bed since he still wanted to film with us today—”

“That idiot,” Mitsuki grumbled.

“—so please try not to disturb him, alright?” Sougo continued, ignoring the interruption and fixing each of them with a stern glare.

Nagi, Riku and Tamaki visibly gulped and nodded. Iori and Mitsuki would obviously already knew what to do.

“Should we ask manager to cancel filming for today?” Riku asked uncertainly.

“Absolutely not,” Iori objected immediately. “Nikaidou-san wouldn’t want us to. I’m sure he already thinks it’s unprofessional to skip work even while he’s sick.”

“Oh…Yamato-san is too diligent with work,” Nagi expressed, a frown on his features. “He is truly the epitome of a hardworking Japanese worker.”

“We don’t need him to be hardworking right now—we just need him better, stupid,” Mitsuki retorted before making his way back into the kitchen. “I’ll make him something easy to eat. You guys grab whatever he’d probably need for the day.” At the chorus of agreements, he added, “Don’t be too loud going around! You’ll disturb him!”

Sougo lingered for a bit in the kitchen, gathering things to make tea.

“You want to stay and take care of him, don’t you?” Mitsuki asked him from where he was gathering ingredients for what looked like a broth. “He won’t be pleased. It’s bad enough one of us will be missing for work.”

Sougo fiddled with the kettle in his hands.

“I know,” he said after a moment. He filled the kettle and set it on the stove to heat. “But he doesn’t get a say in the matter right now. I’m not leaving him alone.”

Mitsuki suddenly chuckled and turned to him with a grin. “You have it bad for him, don’t you.” He laughed outright when Sougo’s face reddened. “You guys are adorable and you barely even notice.” He shook his head in exasperation. “Just get married already.”

_“M-Mitsuki-san!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mitsuki. I love everyone in this game…I’m so deep into this hell…
> 
> Talk YamaSou to me on Twitter @milkyetoile.


End file.
